bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 1a
Once everyone had found a seat aboard the Lightning’s Ride, Willa quietly handed Voren a datapad. “Thank you, Willa.” Voren said, politely bowing his head. “But what is this?” “The pad contains the files that you have just seen, along with supplemental files that help fill in some of the blanks.” Willa answered as she buckled her restraints. “Might as well start reading, Professor.” CJ added, having overheard the exchange. “Starport control says they’re booked and it might be some time before we lift off.” “Thank you, Captain.” Voren smiled. “I will.” Voren began reading the first text file, finding himself transported back to before the day that the twins met Emperor Palpatine and Artur Strykia had been assaulted on Coruscant. The text helped fill in blanks that he wanted to ask about. There was a true beginning to all of this. *** The hills of Relka were considered back country, unusual for one of the more prominent worlds of the Relkan Sector. The Tragaren Hills carried the myths of being haunted, although these tales were usually reserved for scaring children. The one local legend that had persisted for many years was that the hills were haunted by a crazy old crone that lives there. Juryssa Listor. Juryssa was labeled a witch by the young of Relka. The tales of her eating babies and wearing the skins of brave Jinsai that had ventured into the hills to vanquish her had persisted since Juryssa had moved to the remote location to escape the hustle and bustle of the cities on Relka. Many young from the surrounding area had made the journey to see Juryssa over the years. It was considered a “coming of age” for the young, especially those initiated into the Jinsai Order. There were even Jinsai masters that brought thrie apprentices here to take on the task. People from all over the Commonwealth knew of the Old Crone in the Tragaren Hills. On this day, Juryssa sat in the entrance of her hovel, watching down the hill, towards the stream that ran through the valley below her dwelling. She knew that today was the day. Events were going to be set in motion on this day that could not be reversed. She watched the path that led down to the water, waiting for the visitor that she had seen in the dream to come. After about three hours, the sun had slid past its high point in the sky and was starting on its decent towards the horizon. Juryssa had nibbled at a small morsel of bread for her midday meal, too intent on what was going to happen today to prepare any more sustenance. She strained her eyes, gazing at the trees across the stream. She swore that she had heard voices. After a few minutes, four figures emerged from the trees on the edge of the stream. Four girls, ranging in age from eleven to fourteen. Hair of blonde, red and brown fluttered in the breeze as the young girls crossed at a shallow point in the stream. Juryssa watched, waiting. Leading the way was Marissa Damodred. Her light brown hair tousled by the breeze that ran through the open ground, away from the trees. Behind her walked Jeanie Whynn, a redhead the same age as Marissa. Behind them, bringing up the rear of the group were Darie Chennal and Marissa’s younger sister, Anise. “I’m starting to get a bad feeling again, Mar.” Anise called ahead to her sister. “It’s not the Force, it’s your nerves.” Marissa responded. “Yeah. Quit being a baby, Anise.” Jeanie added. “No it’s not. It’s the Force. And maybe you’d like to come back here and say that again, Jean.” Anise said with defiance thick in her voice. “Both of you stop it.” Marissa said as she came to a stop at the start of the path up the hill. “Look. There she is. The old crone.” Marissa pointed up the hill. The other three girls came up to cluster around Marissa as she looked up the hill, seeing Juryssa standing in the doorway of her hovel, watching them. Marissa felt a strange tickle in the back of her mind, a tug of some memory or dream long forgotten. “Don’t go up there.” Anise said in a hoarse voice. “I don’t like this.” “I’m going. All the old stories are just cradle tales meant to scare us and make us behave.” Marissa stated. “This is my coming of age. I’m going to do this.” “If she eats you, I’m not sticking around to let her have a second helping of Antrixian meat.” Darie said, shakily. “I’m going up.” Marissa stated. Taking a deep breath, the young teen lifted her head and took a slow step forward. It was the same stubbornness and determination that would serve Marissa in her adult life that filled her. She had set out on a path, determined to finish the task she had started. Juryssa watched the tallest of the girls, the one that appeared to be leading the small group take a step forward. The girl lifted her head, almost defiantly, as she started up the path to the small hovel, sitting atop the hill. The teen’s pace quickened to a steady gait as she walked forward. Juryssa smiled to herself. This was the visitor she had dreamed of. It was time to prepare. Juryssa slowly turned, stepping inside her small, one-room, home. Going to the small table, she slowly sat down, feeling the pain in her joints more today than she did on most days. Her age was definitely beginning to reveal it’s self. For over one hundred years, Juryssa had lived in seclusion within the Targaren Hills, away from people and technology. The century before that had been one of mystery and celebrity for Juryssa. She had enjoyed being a fortune teller of sort during that time. Ever since she had failed to gain acceptance into the Jinsai Order, Juryssa had turned her gift for the future into profit. She could sense the Force, but she couldn’t always manage it the way others, especially the Gai’din or the Jedi, did. Her mother use to tell her she was the last of a dying breed. Individuals that lived with abilities in the Force, or Gai, as she had called it, that could do things that normal people couldn’t. There were seers, wofven callers, and trackers, all able to do things above mortal men. But the blood had grown weak, her mother had said. Juryssa remembered her mother saying that she was going to be the last of her kind. After Juryssa, the bloodlines that had these gifts would come to an end. That was the first time that Juryssa had dreamt of the man with the bright blue glow in his eyes. He pushed the shadows away, and because of him, the old blood would return. She wouldn’t be the last one, as her mother had said. Her visions came and went. Sometimes, when she focused hard enough, she could get them to come. Other times, the visions came all on their own, without her even trying. If she didn’t calm herself or got overtly excited about trying to have a vision, they went away. When she did have them, each time was accompanied by the feeling of peace, a one-ness with her surroundings. She was able to look at a person and see things that would happen. She was able to see life, death, starts and ends, with occurrences in between. All day today, she had felt the ground beneath her as if she were an extension of it. She felt the trees brushing the touch of the wind and the animals that lived near her. Today was a day that would prove to be her greatest of all days. She would see the man with the blue glow and connect all her other visions with it. “Greetings, young wolf. Please come in. I’ve been waiting for you.” Juryssa said as Marissa peered into the woman’s meek dwelling. “You’ve… You’ve been waiting for me?” Marissa found that her resolve had dissolved rather quickly. So much for the great courage of the Jinsai. It was escaping her at this time. Marissa wondered at how this old hermit woman could know who she was, knowing that her father’s House Sigil bore the image of the Wofven, often called the Wolf by off-worlders. “Yes. This is a day that has been written many years ago, destined to come to pass.” Juryssa looked up from her small table, taking in the young noble girl as she lightly stepped into the hovel. “Today we will both come away from our meeting with answers.” “How do you know that’s why I’m here?” Marissa asked as she tried to make herself taller and reaffirm her bravery. “Every child that has come here for the last one hundred cycles has come to find out if there was glory in their future.” Juryssa motioned to Marissa to sit across the table from her as she spoke. “Some get the answers they seek, although not always what they expect. Others leave laughing, calling foul to the legends others have made about me.” Juryssa was beginning to feel the telltale signs of a vision coming. This time it was strong, almost completely washing over her, drowning her, taking on a control of its own. “So, old woman. I have come here on a personal quest to make my transit from child to woman.” Marissa felt her brash, noble bloodline demeanor starting to return. The old crone wasn’t scary after all. “What is my future?” She asked. “The She-Wolf, mother of our people, you will stand by our guard.” Juryssa attempted to regain a sense of control over herself, but the words coming from her mouth did not feel like her own. She felt as if she was being driven by an outside force. The Force, quite possibly. “Twice, you will be of the wolf.” The crone continued. “You are to be seated to watch from above. The stars will be easily in your reach as you reach out to those that are the same, yet not of the blood. You will be instrumental before the shadow comes.” “Shadow? What shadow?” Marissa asked, attempting to interrupt the elderly woman and get some clarification on what she was saying. “You are both the mother of hope and the harbinger of the darkness. From you will come the steps that start the path of the return. From you, all will be lost and all will be returned. Beware that the ancients wait, but can only be contested by the seven stars. They will put holes in the night, heralding in the light. They will herald in the return. The cost will be high! Oh so high! Walk away now! Go! You are the harbinger of a great darkness!” It felt like a day had past when Juryssa looked up from the table. The last thing she remembered was motioning the young girl to sit across from her. She had looked down to attempt to focus herself. Now, the vision was gone, along with the girl. *** Twenty years had gone by since Marissa had rushed out of the hovel in the Tragaren Hills on Relka. Sometimes she wished she’d never been there. The visions she’d had since her childhood, coupled with the destiny that the old crone had given her had weighed heavy on her mind off and on for all the years since. Little did she know at the time that it would be another four years before the telling would show to be true. When she had gone to Juryssa, she knew that she was bound to marry the future High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth. She and Artur had already had feelings blossoming, partially thanks to Leeto pushing at both of them. If it hadn’t been for Leeto helping kindle the young feelings of love, Marissa and Artur might be on separate paths in life. Marissa was happy things didn’t go the other way. Marissa looked around her and felt a oneness within her heart. The telling of darkness could not be true. She had too much that was right for it to turn out bad. Perhaps she should do like Juryssa had said and cry foul about the phony legends that surrounded the old woman. Here on Odia, things were happening that were cause for celebration. For the first time in twenty years, the Calhazar, or meeting of the Jinsai clans, was being held on the world that was said to be the headquarters for the Jinsai Order. Not only that, but her whole family was here, not just to watch the games and celebrations, but to honor the 15 Jedi that had come by invitation to watch the Calhazar. Three Jedi, in particular, were here to not only watch the Calhazar and enjoy the festivities, but also to assist in the testing of two potential Jinsai initiates. Those initiates were special, not only because they were to be the youngest initiates into the Jinsai ever, but also because they were Marissa’s children. The four year old Strykia twins, Graydon and Allyson, rode high on this day. Marissa watched and smiled as Allyson perched on top of her father’s shoulders and Graydon rode his brother’s shoulders. Marissa was proud of her family. Young Draygan stood next to her, talking with her husband’s advisor, Magnus. Draygan was concerned on how well the Shoto fighters held up against the Starfury fighters. Dontaine was too busy tickling his brother, astride on his shoulders, both of them laughing and forgetting about their positions in life, just being big brother and little brother. Allyson was being the perfect public relations ambassador for her father, astride on his shoulders, greeting Jinsai clan leaders and House nobles with her ever present smile. Marissa absorbed it all. She could have stood there the entire day, watching her family move about through their actions, enjoying life. It was a good day to be who she was. Very soon, the Jinsai clan leaders would be announcing the results of their testing of the twins. Marissa had faith that both had passed. She did not touch the Force to try and determine the outcome beforehand. This one, she decided, would be a surprise. “Master Strykia?” Came a voice from behind her, which snapped Marissa out of her daydream. It was a deep, masculine voice. Turning, she found a serene Jedi, Master Mace Windu, greeting her. “Greetings, Master Windu.” Marissa said, giving the Jedi a respectful bow. “The Jinsai and the Jedi have reached our decisions. Could we have you come in for the results?” “Yes, of course, Master Windu.” Marissa responded. She went and politely gathered everyone together, coaxing her family inside the room in which Master Windu had returned. Upon entering, the Strykia entourage faced two groups standing on the dais at the back of the room. To the left stood the three Jinsai making up the deciding council: the Antrixian Tribune Siras “Stoneheart” Vypren, the Knyden master and Gai’din, Les’sa “Firestar” Drima, and the Antrixian Gai’din Syra “Skyblade” Storme. To the right stood three Jedi Masters, part of the delegation here for the Calhazar: The Human Master Mace Windu, the exotic Human Master Depa Billaba, and the small, wizen Master Yoda. The six gave the family and their household escorts respectful bows as the group entered. Marissa had coached the whole family on the protocols of this ceremony, even her husband and eldest son who had been through this process themselves. Today was important. It was more than just the acceptance and initiation of the youngest Jinsai in the history of the Commonwealth. Today could prove to be the first time that the Jinsai and the Jedi would agree to mutually train someone from the Commonwealth, bridging the gap between the Jinsai and the Jedi. So today was just as important to Marissa, being the Antrixian liaison to the Jedi, as it would be for Graydon and Allyson. “Greetings, distinguished and honored guests.” Tribune Vypren spoke. “We the Jinsai and for the first time, representatives of the Jedi, have called you forth in the matter of the pledge for initiation of Graydon and Allyson Strykia. These two children, the first twins born to our society with promise in the Force in over five hundred years, have been sponsored and petitioned to join our ranks. Graydon Strykia and Allyson Strykia, will you and your sponsors step forward.” The four year-olds, acting far older than their looks or age spoke, stepped to the front of the group, followed by both Dontaine and Marissa. Dontaine, although only fifteen, stepped next to Graydon and spoke first. “Honored council and honored guests. I, Dontaine Strykia, Gai’din of House Strykia and of the Shiado Clan, named “Stormfist” by honor, have pledged to sponsor young Graydon Strykia as Gai’din Jinsai.” “And I, Lady Marissa Damodred-Strykia, Gai’din of House Damodred and House Strykia, of the Taarad Clan, named “Wynd” by honor, have pledged to sponsor young Allyson Strykia as Gai’din Jinsai.” Marissa followed after her son. “Do the initiates understand what their entry into the fellowship of the honored blades means?” Vypren asked. “We do.” Both Allyson and Graydon responded. “This meeting of the Jinsai, held on the honored Calhazar, has found that both children have passed the tests of initiation. Not only that, but due to the honored circumstances that these inductees come to us under, we will bestow names by honor on them at this time. Graydon Strykia, the sheathed weapon that will serve your family true. Welcome, “Blade.” Allyson Strykia, the graceful tool, crafted with care and needing only to be used when needed, will serve your family well. Welcome, “Katana.” This council has rendered our decision.” Smiles quickly appeared on everyone’s faces, except for the four that stood at the front of the group. Marissa, along with the three children that stood with her, waited as Master Yoda stepped to the front of the Jedi delegation. “Greatly honored, we are to be here, a part of a great time for your people.” Yoda spoke, his voice gravely, yet carrying easily through the room. “The Jinsai, strong allies for the Jedi they are. Not in history, has a Jinsai been part of our Order. Today, agreed we have, both the Jinsai and Jedi, to allow these twins to be inducted to both orders.” Marissa looked to her youngest son and daughter, smile of pride spreading across her face. Then a realization came to her. “Master Yoda, if I may?” Marissa said as she took a step forward. “Jinsai Master Strykia.” Yoda responded. “A question you have?” “Yes Master Yoda. How is this possible? To be a Jinsai requires the same amount of training that a Jedi requires.” Marissa stated. “Master Yoda, if I may?” Mace Windu asked as he stepped up next to his companion, Yoda. “Yes, Master Windu.” Yoda acquiesced. “The Jedi have conferred with the Jinsai Council on the matter of inducting both of your children into our orders. It has been agreed that these twins,” Mace motioned to Allyson and Graydon “will train in five year increments with both orders, effectively becoming Jinsai and Jedi when they complete their trials.” “I see. Thank you, Master Windu.” Marissa responded. Turning to address the Jinsai delegates, Marissa voiced her other questions. “My fellow Jinsai: While I am pleased with the outcome of your decisions, I do have some questions concerning my children.” “What are the answers you seek, Wynd?” Vypren asked. “Who are the Kyudan that shall train these initiates?” “You.” Vypren answered, very plainly and as-matter-of-factly. “But the honored council knows I already have an apprentice. How can this be?” Marissa asked. “Your son, Dontaine, is to follow your husband to the seat of your House and more importantly, to the High Seat. Because of that, the High Lord and this council reached an accord to have the Gai’din Stormfist begin his next stage of apprenticeship with the fellow Gai’din Thunderheart, Jevan Harkonna. It is hoped that this pairing will help repair some of the rift that lies between your Houses.” Vypren finished. Marissa looked back to her husband, the High Lord Artur Strykia, finding only a pleasant smile on his face, although he was avoiding making direct eye contact with her. A glance at her oldest son found only a calm, relaxed look. Dontaine caught her glance, to which he gave his mother a smile. “Are you okay with this, my son?” She asked when he looked in her direction. “I am.” Dontaine responded. “It’s almost as if this is the will of the Force. I feel energized by the decision and the chance for a new challenge.” Marissa was mixed in her emotions. Part of her felt overjoyed by the fact that her youngest children would be closer to her than her duties had allowed recently. The twins would be able to travel with her now, especially once they were a little older and further in their training. The prospect of not having them be around for five year increments was disheartening, though. But there was an intrusive feeling in the back of her mind, speaking of a coming darkness. One that had been predicted twenty years beforehand. The next day had dawned with revelry and celebration. Marissa had moved on, past the flurry of emotions that had coursed through her on the previous day and the events that had occurred. Today, with the twins under the supervision of their aunt and the captain of the Grey Guard, Moraine Strykia, Marissa had time to meet with her contemporaries from the Jedi delegation. Sitting in an open pavilion with Master Billaba and Master Yoda, Marissa talked idly about the daily events of the Jinsai’s Calhazar and of the growing tension within the Republic Senate. As their conversation began to wind down, Marissa used the opportunity to ask Yoda about the twins testing. “Master Yoda, if I might ask, how did the testing of my children go?” “Strong are they in the Force.” Yoda answered. “Sense in them a great strength, especially when together they are. Sad we are that the wait is so long for them to join us as Jedi. But know we do that the Jinsai will train them just as we would a youngling at the temple.” “I will guide them just as I was guided and as I have guided my eldest son.” Marissa replied. “No doubt, have we, that you will.” Yoda closed his eyes, almost as if he was steadying himself in the Force. Marissa opened herself up to the Force and sensed some concern that emanated from the small Jedi Master. “Is there more, Master Yoda? I sense concern from you.” “Master Windu spoke on the twins. His gift in the Force, given him a puzzle, it has.” “Master Windu has a rare affinity to see what we Jedi call Shatterpoints. These Shatterpoints may be part of what some would call the Unifying Force, a destiny of sorts. He saw a Shatterpoint with your three children yesterday, especially the twins.” Depa Billaba added. “Is this troubling?” Marissa asked. “Meditated I have on this. Connected your children are, as Master Windu saw. But divided I see them. Clouded is the Force. A shadow rising, blanketing it more, it is. Your children, I see growing. A long road I see before them, one with many perils. Dark their future might be.” Yoda answered. *** A year and a half had passed by since the Calhazar. Marissa found herself busy as always. Duties of State, being present for formal dinners and visiting dignitaries, the trips to the various worlds of the Commonwealth, communiqué with various Jedi on the affairs of the Separatist Uprisings, and of course the role(s) of mother and master for the twins kept her active. Moraine had chided her more than once that she needed to step down as the Jinsai liaison to the Jedi and just be a mother from time to time. But Marissa continued on. If there were only twenty-two hours in the day, Marissa would squeeze twenty-four hours out of it. Today was no different. But today would turn out to be a special occasion. Marissa was talking to one of the aides for Tribune Mortia of the Jinsai Tribunal when she caught sight of three individuals walking up the corridor of the High Palace on Antrixies. Striding along, talking with two members of the Grey Guard, Dontaine Strykia looked right at home. He had broadened across the shoulders since the last time Marissa had seen him. Dontaine also looked taller. He wasn’t the boy or the teen that she had once shared stories with, had taught about the Force, and had helped construct a lightsaber for the first time. No, her son was now a young man. And from what Marissa saw, he needed a haircut. Barestan Semly and his captain, Moraine Strykia, flanked Dontaine as he strode towards his mother. Talking with youthful enthusiasm, Dontaine obviously had each of the elite Jinsai’s ears as he told tales of his recent adventures. The pair laughed as Dontaine finished, giving Moraine a chance to badger her nephew. “So what’s this I hear that you’ve been sniffing around the daughter of Lord Berelain, dear nephew?” Moraine asked. “Cersi?” Dontaine pretended to feign innocence. “I’m not sure I know what you mean, Aunt Moraine.” “Please, spare me.” Moraine countered. “Her father has been here complaining to your father more than once.” “Alright… She may have requested counsel once or twice. I am pledged to serve the citizens of the Commonwealth, am I not?” Dontaine said with a roguish smile. This caused Barestan to chuckle. “Dontaine!” Moraine said, feigning embarrassment. “The boy is yet to be betrothed, Shadowsong.” Barestan said, addressing Moraine by her Jinsai honor name. “Let your nephew experience life before marriage and duties tie him down.” Moraine looked at Dontaine, who had a very large smile spreading across his face, along with a bright glow to his eyes. She couldn’t help but laugh, falling for the same charm that he had used so often as a child to get out of trouble. “Okay, fine.” She said with a laugh. “Just promise me you’ll find a pretty girl that is proper, okay? Don’t settle for some floozy looking to marry into position.” “I know, I know…” It was about that time that Dontaine took note of his mother standing at the end of the corridor, watching the trio. Forgetting his companions, he trotted ahead and embraced his mother in a tight hug. Marissa returned the embrace, feeling her son both physically and also reaching out to greet him within the Force at the same time. She found a fountain within the Force in her son, but there was something else there. Something underlying. “Mother!” Dontaine said as he hugged her. “It’s been forever.” “Yes it has!” Marissa returned. “I’ve missed my son.” Stepping back and holding him at arms length, Marissa looked him up and down. “Is Master Harkonna making sure you're eating? You look skinny.” She said. “Mom. I’m fine.” Dontaine said, a hint of the boy she knew peaking out from beneath the young man standing in front of her. “You’ve grown up while you’ve been away. Look at my son. A young man in his own right.” “Thank you, mom.” Dontaine said, a slight edge of embarrassment on his voice. “So what brings you home?” Marissa asked. “Master Harkonna and I just finished doing an escort detail to Coruscant. We’re back here to await a possible mission to help the Jedi investigate some possible separatist activity.” “Please be careful.” “I always am, mother.” Dontaine replied. “Now where are the twins? I have to say hi.” “Playing in the garden with Draygan and your cousin Therryn.” Marissa responded. With that, Dontaine gave Marissa a quick peck on the cheek and trotted off, leaving the two Grey Guards standing with the High Lady. *** Dontaine walked through the foyer that led to the garden, letting out a long breath that he seemed to be holding in since he had seen his mother in the hallway. She hadn’t noticed and that was good. The conflict stormed within him. Part of him knew that he could still make right the wrongs he had done. The other part argued that everything around him was a deception. Had he really been born into a lie? When he first encountered Tann, she had told him nothing but lies, or so he thought. She sensed the anger in him, along with the power. It was through Tann that Dontaine had realized there were more options to his life than he had been presented. Was he stuck being the guardian to the Commonwealth? If he had been a Jedi, would he be a Jedi Knight by now? If he were a Jedi Knight, would he be a General, leading the forces of the Republic against the Separatists? :“You are young and foolish, young Jedi.” Sev’Rance Tann paced around the dark-haired Antrixian, standing defiantly in the center of the room. She had led him here and now she could toy with him or finish him off, but there was something in the Force that told her otherwise. :“I am no Jedi, you blue-skinned wench.” Dontaine Strykia, full of pride and foolish bravado, stood poised, ready to strike if the tall, blue-skinned woman with glowing red eyes even flinched in his direction. She may have a Lightsaber, but to a Jinsai, that should not matter, thought Dontaine. “I am Jinsai, alien. And you are not prepared to deal with me!” :“Well, well. You are daring, aren’t you? I sense darkness in you along with your ambitions. We would be better allies than enemies.” Tann laughed as she finished, extinguishing her Lightsaber. :His master, Jevan Harkonna, and Dontaine had followed Tann’s ship to Janara III after forcing the small Separatist fleet out of hyperspace near Tauber. It was a long chase that had finally come to an end when they had forced the Separatist frigate to land on the planet. Unfortunately, their fighters had been faster than the Republic and ADF ships that were supposed to be assisting them. They were on the surface, chasing after various groups of Seps alone. At least until their reinforcements arrived. :The two Jinsai Gai’din had been separated and now Dontaine stood, possibly facing off against one of Dooku’s more powerful Generals. :“I sense power in you, Jinsai.” Sev’Rance casually said. “If you were a Jedi, your clones would have me captured now. But you’re not and you have no clones. Why?” :“The Jinsai do not need clones to do our bidding.” Dontaine said, straightening a bit from his battle posture. His guard was still up, though, along with his Lightsaber. He didn’t dare underestimate this opponent. :“Don’t they?” Sev’Rance Tann stopped her pacing, standing in front of Dontaine. “The Republic doesn’t trust the… the Jinsai?” :“We are members of the Republic.” Dontaine narrowed his eyes at her. :“Yet you aren’t treated the same.” Tann responded. “If you were, you’d have forces to reinforce you, right now.” :“I don’t need-” :Tann’s red-bladed Lightsaber sprang to life, interrupting Dontaine before he could finish. Flashing through the air, he barely deflected the first swings of Tann’s assault on him. He had to be purely defensive as Tann brought on an onslaught of blows, driving him back. He could deflect her, but that was about it. It was taking everything he had in the Force to hold her back and protect himself. :Finally, she pressed her attack and while he deflected her swing, she disarmed him and tripped him, all in one fluid motion. And with that, she could feel the sting in the young Antrixian’s pride. :“That is why I won, today.” Tann said as she disengaged her saber once again. “Perhaps with the right training, the right trust, you could have beaten me instead. Perhaps you’d be better off with a master who would do both.” That had been over a year ago. Sev’rance Tann had contacted him once more after that, only reinforcing the seeds of doubt that she had planted on that first day. She spoke of how her master, the leader of the Separatists, Count Dooku, had taken a great interest in him. Apparently Dooku also mouthed the same words that Tann had: Why were the Jinsai considered less worthy of the clone army than the Jedi? The Jedi always espoused how the Jinsai and the Jedi were allies and equal. Why was the Commonwealth’s involvement different than the Republic’s? Unfortunately, Tann had been killed by a Jedi on Krant. Dontaine began to think that her words were nothing but an attempt to make him defect to the Separatists. The contact with the Jedi Knight, Tol Skorr, whom Dontaine knew through reputation, made things clearer, yet more complicated. Skorr said that Dooku hadn’t forgotten about him, but there was a bigger picture to look at. Apparently, the Commonwealth was more in league with the Jedi than he realized. Apparently, the Jedi were starting to plan to usurp power away from the Republic. His twin brother and sister were pawns in the plan to buy the Commonwealth a seat in this Jedi revolt. Graydon and Allyson would seal a deal between the Commonwealth, the Jinsai, and the Jedi once they had set their plan in motion and overthrown the Chancellor and taken control of the Republic. Once the Separatists were out of the way, it would be an open road for the Jedi to enact their plans. That meant that the Commonwealth would allow the Jinsai to be absorbed by the Jedi. Either that or the Commonwealth would be left alone, isolated from whatever the Jedi were planning to do once they took control. His own flesh and blood would be the bargaining chips in whatever was to come. Dontaine looked down and shook his head. Everything pointed to the fact that his mother and father were involved. Probably deeply involved. The galaxy was unraveling around him, so it seemed. “Master Dontaine, are you alright?” Came the voice of the family protocol droid, T-3C1. “Yes, Teethree.” Dontaine responded. “I was just thinking about the horrors of war.” “If there’s anything I could do to help-” “No. No, there’s nothing you can do.” Dontaine replied before he started for the garden doorway. Continue Reading Category:Events